A Memorable Journey
by Dovahzeymah
Summary: Jayson Miller is a hunter from America and is on vacation in Costa Rica with his friend Tom. A sight seeing trip along the shores of Isla Nublar Goes terribly wrong and their boat is beached. With the assistance from a highly unexpected source Jayson hopes he can survive. HUMAN X VELOCIRAPTOR you have been warned. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Ok I got the inspiration for this fic because of an English Essay I had to write. So I hope you enjoy it and as always flames go in a pm please! BTW I am so sorry for not updating my AVP story I Have Currently hit a wall but do not fret the chapter is almost done. XD**

**The paring will be human (male) x (female) Velociraptor as I find there are hardly ANY of this paring. To any who find this paring disgusting... Well then why the fuck are you searching in the M-rated section for Jurassic park! What the hell did you expect to find here exactly?**  
**PS. My main character's name is Jayson. I realize it is spelled Jason however he is 'my' OC so I doubt the name thing should be much of a problem. Anyway enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic park only the OC's and story line.**

**0 0 0**

**207 Miles west of Costa Rica**

**0 0 0**

The boat travelled slowly amongst the moderate to rough water that was the tide around the island, Isla Nublar. The captain of the boat was a rather old man in his early to late fifties. He was observing the island with a worried look in his eyes. "Jayson" the man called out with a clear Scottish accent. "We are too close to this island! I seriously don't want to be here!"

"Yes, Tom, I realize you sailors have superstitions about the island but I highly doubt there are monsters on it" Jayson Miller replied and exited the living quarters of the boat. He was 26 this year, had a slightly large body build and stood roughly 1.85 Metres (6.06 feet) tall. He was Caucasian _**(white for those who don't know)**_, had a light tan, short black hair, brown eyes and a tribal tattoo on his left upper arm. He wore long camo pants, a black shirt and a black jacket. Tom and Jayson were returning to Costa Rica after hunting on a nearby island when Jayson had asked to see the infamous Isla Nublar.

"Oh, don't you 'superstitions' me. Your only visiting my city, I've lived in Costa Rica for 3 years now and I've seen and heard things that will make a grown man piss himself, so don't go there. Let's just put as much distance between us and this place as possible." Tom answered and began to turn the boat away from the island. That was when Jayson noticed the island getting closer.

"Uh, Tom, I thought you wanted to get away from the island not get closer..."

"It's not me! The tide is pulling us in! I can't get out of it."

"Great what else could possibly go wrong," Jayson joked. Then as if on cue the motor cut out. "I was only kidding! Jayson continued, looking up at the sky where God was no doubt laughing at him. _THWACK_. "AHH! What the fuck was that for!?" Jayson looked at Tom as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You jinxed us you blithering git!" Tom exclaimed.

Suddenly the boat jerked as it hit the sea bed beneath and was pushed ashore. "Oh this is just fantastic!" Tom Shouted whilst throwing is hands in the air for emphasis.

"Oh calm down will you! Ok look I was going over the maps of this island and I remember seeing a building not far away. I'll go there and see if there is anything I can use to fix the motor." Jayson stated as he jumped off the boat.

"Fine! Go get yourself killed ill stay here and try the radio!" Tom answered. A type of hooting noise came from the jungle which made Tom jump.

"What afraid of a little owl now are we?" Jayson laughed as he walked into the jungle. The canopy made it seem closer to night than it really was, with only a few stray beams of light filtering in through the trees. About a minute passed before Jayson heard Tom screaming, then suddenly the scream cut short and the forest grew silent. From the experience he gained while hunting with his friends Jayson knew that the forest going quiet was a bad omen either that a predator had made a kill or that one was nearby. The scream was evidence enough, indicating that Tom was no doubt dead. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him in the direction of the building, trying to keep from tripping over the exposed roots. As he ran he heard the hooting behind him getting closer and closer. When he looked back he caught a glimpse of the animal chasing him. His eyes widened as he turned and ran faster toward the building.

He couldn't believe it... Tom's superstitions were true! A little off, but true! They weren't monsters, they were Dinosaurs. He was being chased by a group of 3 Dilophosaurus'. They weren't very tall creatures only a little under a meter (3 feet) with a v-shaped head. They had razor sharp teeth and a black spit that can cause paralysis in less than 2 minutes if it gets in your eyes or in a wound. Finally he was near the building, the Dilophosaurus' on his heels. Jayson found the door, sped through the entrance and locked it behind him. The dinosaurs rammed at the steel door, screeching angrily but eventually gave up as the door hadn't budged. Jayson slowly slid to the floor as a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

Once he felt rested he decided to take a look around. The worn paint, cracked walls and ceiling were prominent reminders of the buildings age. Patches of grass grew from the cracks in the floor and the hall was lit by the now dim glow of the setting sun. He appeared to be in the staff living quarters but that was of little interest at the moment as a phone on the desk was at the centre of his attention. Jayson lifted the phone to his ear and as was expected there was no tone from the phone_. 'No phones...Great.'_ Jayson thought sarcastically with a sense of hopelessness in the back of his head. He began walking down the corridor checking for anything of interest and anything that might fix the motor.

He noticed one locked door had a series of deep gashes in it, obviously something really wanted to get in but by the looks of it, whatever it was had very little luck. Jayson took a few steps back then ran at the old wooden door. The wood immediately gave way causing Jayson to stumble a bit.

He found two curved daggers in the room, each blade pushed into the chest of a skeleton. Obviously used in a group suicide to escape the creature outside. Jayson pulled the blades out and searched the rest of the room but found nothing else of interest and continued down the hall.

Once at the end he found one door marked _"employee's only"_ but doubted anyone would mind and walked through. His senses were besieged by the bright light that followed his entering the room as the lights turned on. Once his eyes adjusted he began to look around. The room had blood spatter everywhere and a few skeletons which had probably been something's lunch at one time. There were various machines in the room to which Jayson paid no heed as he walked further in and soon noticed a computer. Jayson swept the dust off the chair and screen before going through the files on the desktop then noticed a file labelled _'If all has gone to hell.'_ With Jayson's curiosity now in overdrive he clicked on it and began to watch the video.

_**(Please note the time stamps. They are kind of important)**_

_**Vid log one  
Time stamp: 23/01 Year 1. 4:00PM**_

"Hello My name is Edward Brown I'm head scientist at this facility. Dr. Hammond has me working overtime to try and crack the dinosaur DNA we recovered, hopes are high. We have the most advanced machinery Ingen could offer. We are close but something's missing. I am recording this to keep an archive of our work here and will record around 4pm. End vid log."

_**Vid log two  
Time stamp: 6/03 Year 1. 3:59**_

We have done it! We hatched our first live dinosaur! This is a huge step forward for us. The first hatched is a Tyrannosaurus Rex. It is very feisty. This has been a major morale booster for all of us! Well I've got to get back to celebrating. End vid log"

_**Vid log three  
Time stamp: 14/07 Year 2. 4:01PM**_

The park is scheduled to open soon, too soon if you ask me. Dr Hammond has a few guests here and is currently in the lab holding a newly hatched Velociraptor. It never ceases to amaze me how incredible this work is.

We are currently working on a serum that will allow us humans to understand and communicate with the dinosaurs. However the Raptors appear to be the only ones with anything close to a language so we started there.

The Velociraptors are smart. Smarter than dolphins or whales, even smarter than primates. It is really quite fascinating. The serum unfortunately has some side effects. Rumours are that some volunteers had grown scales or their teeth had become sharp along with their nails. One of our junior scientists had decided to test it on himself without our knowledge. For weeks he was fine then he just, disappeared. We looked for him everywhere, but it was only when we checked the tunnels beneath the building that we found him.

He had become a Velociraptor entirely and had gone feral from being down there so long. We had to put him down... The only reason we could identify him was the tattered clothes on his body. We have determined from this though that the times that the serum's "side affects" kick in differ from person to person.

Think of it as the HIVirus. At first the "side affects" mask themselves as a normal skin cell or any cell really then they replicate and replace the original cells with Raptor cells as it would seem. It is really quite interesting.

All this serum was meant for was to help accustom the larynges to the new way of communication, using growls and chirps instead of words and give the brain the ability to understand the Velociraptor language. While still leaving the larynx_(voice box)_ human enough to still speak English of course, however I'm putting the research along with the last vial of the serum in the safe in hopes we crack it one day but it has proven far too dangerous to be continued at this time. End vid log"

_**Vid log four  
Time stamp 14/07 Year 2. 5:05PM  
**_  
"Hey whoever you are watching this, the island is not safe! You have to find a way off! All the phones are down and the dinosaurs are free no thanks to that Gentech hacker asshole.

If you are there and we failed to contain them I wish you luck. In the safe is a detailed map of the island. The code is 55019. God speed. There is an emergency bunker to the north and is marked on the map I hope it helps."

The monitor went dark and Jayson was speechless from vid log three _'How could someone do that to themselves'_ he thought a little disgusted. He walked to the rather large safe and typed in the code. A mechanical click signalled the code had worked and so he opened it, slowly looking around.

The first thing Jayson saw was the vial and underneath it was the map. He picked up the vial and slowly lifted it, taking a look at the green liquid inside, moved the vial to another shelf then took the map and closed the safe. He looked at the map that showed the roads, fences, habitats and buildings.

The southern building was where Jayson was now. He decided here was as good a place as any to stay for the night, then he would head back to the boat to salvage anything useful tomorrow and then head to the bunker later.

Jayson moved out the room and closed the door behind him, walked into the nearest room and dropped on the bed. He knew tomorrow would be a long day. His legs were throbbing slightly and so he thought a little sleep would do him some level of good and so drifted off slowly into his dreams.

**0 0 0**

**Authors note: Well there you have it chapter 1! Tell me what you thought and should you see fit to flame PUT IT IN A PM! I must say I like the length. XD.**

**larynx**

**The larynx (plural larynges), commonly called the voice box. The larynx houses the vocal folds (commonly known as the "vocal cords")**

**0 0 0**

**Dovahzeymah: Ah that went rather well! Don't you think? I think it was a rather nice chapter.**

**Tom: Nice... Nice! You killed me in the first chapter, no sorry you killed me half way through the first chapter!**

**Jayson: Oh come on Tom it was for the good of the fic *smiles***

**Tom: You're just saying that cause you're still alive!**

**Jayson: Well uh...**

**Tom: That's what I thought. Well I'll see you later... Oh wait that's right. I WON'T! *storms out***

**Jayson: Aw Tom come back!**

**Voice: So when will I be introduced into the story?**

**Dovahzeymah: The next chapter actually.**

**Voice: I look forward to it *smiles***


	2. A New Friend

**Authors note: Ok chapter 2! Not much to say on my part really other than the review responses and thanks... To my AVP READERS Chapter 8 is almost done. might be up tomorrow. XD Be strong!**

**[IMPORTANT NOTICE]**  
**I have recently learned that the actual bad-guys in Jurassic park is not called Gentek but is actually called Biosyn. So I will now call them as such.**

**Shadow Lycan 99**  
**Wicked cool story hope to see more of it soon.**

**Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long.**

**The Constitutionalist**  
**That was a good chapter and I must say that I hope that this will become a great story. I'm looking forward to what will happen next.**

**Anyways, Semper Fi - The Constitutionalist -**

**0 0 0**  
**Thank you xD**

**Xahraxs**  
**I'm curious to see how this develops. :) Write more please.**

**0 0 0**  
**Of course I will ^^**

**Dustchu**  
**Well this was a good start on this, I hope to see a new chapter soon. :D keep it up guy! :D**

**0 0 0**  
**Thanks man! I do this all for readers like you! Sorry for the wait.**

**Death120**  
**Nice story hope you update soon**

**0 0 0**  
**Lol sorry about the timing**

**Ponyeffect**  
**Good start to the story. I always like a bit of female raptor x male human and I'm sure this story won't disappoint. Keep up the good work!**

**0 0 0**  
**As do I. This is why I wrote this story, because there weren't enough stories with the pairing.**

**Jvuk487**  
**A cool first chapter. Can't wait to read the rest! (I'm not a big critique, so sorry if you were looking for corrections and such) good luck with this story! I'll be keeping up with it**

**0 0 0**  
**No problem. Hope you found the story again ^^**

**Disclaimer: please don't make me say it. {:'(**

**0 0 0**

The forest was quiet and the sun had just begun to creep over the horizon when an angry roar broke out through the jungle "Jewel!" An angry Raptor shouted. Jewel came running wondering what she had done this time. She lowered her head in a submissive stance toward her pack leader, and father. He was 1.8 meters (6 feet) tall and 3 to 4 meters (10 to 13.4 feet) long including the tail (of course). He had quite a few scars on his snout and sides, probably from others challenging him for his position as alpha. He was a blue hue, had brown stripes on his back and brown crests around piercing yellow eyes.

"You called, father?" Jewel asked. She was one and a half years old and had half a year of adolescence left before she would be an adult, stood at 1.7 meters (5'30 feet) tall and 2.6 meters (8'69 feet) long including the tail, quite tall for one her age and was estimated she would grow to 5'9 feet tall and 10'1 feet long. She had dark blue almost black scales, red stripes going down her sides and red crests around her beautiful green eyes. Her claws resembled an almost polished black and she had about 13 feathers on the crown of her head.

"I hear that you have insulted the Beta again. I have told you many times what would happen if you did this again. I'm sorry Jewel but I'm afraid I must temporarily banish you. You need to learn and I'm afraid this is the only way I can think of." the alpha said in a mixture of sadness and disappointment.

"What!? W-why?" Jewel asked, not believing what she had just heard.

"I'm so sorry but it was either this or a fight to the death with the beta, and I do not want to see my daughter die. I'm so sorry, Jewel. Go say your goodbyes and then be on your way. It won't be forever... I promise," Her father said and walked away.

Once Jewel had said her goodbye's to her friends, brother and parents she slowly walked out the nesting grounds and into the dense jungle. She was hungry and so the first thing she did was start to look for some food.

**0 0 0  
**  
Jayson awoke slowly with a yawn and stretched. The smell of mould hung heavily in the air as light filtered in through a small window above the headrest of the bed. He was about to greet Tom when he remembered what had happened and sighed. He slowly walked out the room, down the corridor and once again was in the reception area. One of the new things he noticed was a hole in the roof which managed to light up the room quite well. It wasn't very big and by the looks of it, was a skylight at one time. Jayson took his map out and looked it over once more before heading to the door. He hesitated to open the door at first and prayed the Dilophosaurus' were gone. The door creaked in protest as it was slowly opened. Jayson himself quietly cursed at the door for being so loud.

Jayson peaked out the crack in the door and began searching for any movement in the surrounding jungle. When he found none he opened the door the rest of the way, walked out and shut the door behind him. The forest was alive with many different insects and birds the noise was good. It indicated that there were no predators around but when the whole jungle goes silent it's time to shit bricks and start running as fast as you can. It was around 6:30AM but it looked like it was still night under the forest canopy aside from a few slivers of light coming through gaps in the trees. Jayson took out the map and looked it over before turning in the direction of the beach.

As he walked through the jungle he couldn't help but feel that he was being watched but later shook it off as paranoia. Yet the feeling stayed with him. That was when he saw a Compsognathus drinking water from a small ravine. This chicken-sized creature had long hind legs and a longer tail. The forelimbs were smaller than the hind limbs and featured three digits equipped with solid claws suited for grasping prey. Its skull was narrow and long, with a tapered snout.

Jayson, seeing the opportunity to get some food, quietly snuck up on the small dinosaur and readied his blades. When he felt close enough he lunged at the Compy, impaling it with the one blade and slitting its throat with the other so it wouldn't be able to call for help. The light left the animal's eyes and Jayson couldn't help but feel sorry for the Compy but remembered it was survival of the fittest out here. Kill, or be killed... He was a hunter and was accustomed to this sight by now so he just shook it off.

Jayson slowly picked up his kill and began walking in the direction of the boat once again. The jungle was still slightly darkened by the canopy but that was of little concern. The light up ahead indicated the coast where the boat was and so Jayson quickened his pace.

The clear sky was a well needed welcome as the sun bathed him in its warmth. He took a moment bask in the sun, unsure of when he will feel warmth in this quantity again with the heavy jungle growth. The boat seemed to still be the same as when he had left but it had moved slightly further from shore, indicating the tide would soon pull it out to sea. Jayson thought about getting in the boat and waiting for the boat to be freed but, later chose against it as he knew full well that being stuck on a boat in the middle of the ocean was a death sentence**. (Before you review about the tide let me say this. Tides do change, some days they will pull you in, other days they will push you out. This is just for clarity sake)  
**  
Jayson approached the boat with caution, afraid that the Dilophosaurus' were still close by. His fears were realized when the jungle grew silent. Jayson knew he had to be quick. He quickly climbed into the boat and began searching his cabin. In the cabin he found his backpack which held his camo jacket, camo balaclava, 3 ration packs and a first aid kit which had 3 one meter long bandages and a 250ml bottle of disinfectant. He began to search for his hunting bow but found it was not where he had left it, probably flung somewhere when the boat was beached. During the search he had managed to find his bow under the bed in an odd position under the bed and his quiver which held 15 arrows. "I will have to be sparing with my arrows they won't take down anything big if I'm not precise and hit either the brain or the heart" Jayson thought to himself.

Happy with what he had gathered Jayson went to the front of the ship where the radio was only to find one of Tom's decapitated hands still attached to the microphone. Judging by the trail of blood it was obvious that Tom's body had been dragged off the boat and into the jungle.

Jayson slowly removed the disembodied hand from the microphone and began to talk into the emergency channel "mayday, mayday! If anyone can hear this my name is Jayson Miller, my boat has been pulled by the tide onto the shore of Isla Nublar! My friend and captain Tom McCall is dead, killed by some sort of animal! Please send help!" Jayson exclaimed but left the Dinosaur part out so he didn't sound crazy.

He waited for some time but when he heard no response he tried one more time before deciding he had been here for too long. He made for the side of the boat and jumped down onto the beach once more. As Jayson made his way to the tree line something caught his attention and he immediately stopped in his tracks. He then noticed the drops of blood in the sand, left by the still bleeding Compy on his shoulder. _'Oh no'_ he thought as he heard something moving toward him from the bushes.

The colour visibly drained from his face as he saw a Velociraptor emerge from the tree line, following the trail of blood when it spotted him.

Every cell in Jayson's body was screaming at him to run but he found himself frozen in place when suddenly he heard a growl emanating from the Velociraptor's stomach. "Y-you hungry little fella?" he asked nervously. "I-i got a C-compy here if you want it?" he continued and held it out to the Raptor, his hands visibly shaking slightly from the close proximity to the Velociraptor.

**0 0 0**

Jewel looked very curiously at the human in front of her, offering her his kill and what looked like his only source of food. She cautiously moved toward the human, looking for any signs that it was a trap but found none. Once close enough she slowly took the Compy, moved away a few feet and began tearing into the small creature, devouring chunk after bloody chunk of meat.

Jayson couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the sight 'hungry indeed' he joked and slowly began to tiptoe toward the forest. The Raptor noticed this and curiously followed him. She no doubt knew that he knew he was being followed but she didn't mind. Jewel wasn't trying to hide from him in any case.

Jayson had noticed that the raptor had been following him for some time now but knew that if it wanted to do him harm it would have already. This didn't stop him however from looking over his shoulder every once and a while.

Lately he found that the raptor had been getting closer by the minute and was almost right behind him about a 1 and a half feet away which made him shudder in mild fear.

Finally the building came into view and Jayson picked up the pace. The door once again being the bane of his existence screeched louder than it had earlier. He walked through and closed the door but when he turned around his face came into contact with the raptor's snout, both scaring and slightly hurting him. His nose received the brunt of the collision which caused it to throb slightly. He held the bridge of his nose and silently cursed his luck.

Jewel seemed un-phased by this minor collision and just continued to watch Jayson with amusement. Jayson himself was stunned and amazed at how fast the raptor was at getting in without him noticing. Obviously the raptor wasn't going to leave him alone anytime soon. So he needed to figure out a new plan...

The bunker was still the best bet but unfortunately he had no idea how to convey that to the Raptor currently in front of him. His thoughts moved to the vial in the safe but he immediately shot that thought down. He would first get to know this raptor as best he could then decide what he would do. After all he had no clue whether this raptor would leave or not soon so he would wait and see.

**0 0 0**

**Main Land: Biosyn Headquarters**

**0 0 0**

A guard ran as fast as he could through the hallway of the west wing of the building until he reached a door marked Head of Research and burst through the door to be met by none other than Lewis Dodgson himself. "What is it! Can't you see I'm busy?" Dodgson exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sir but one of the jamming stations we installed around Isla Nublar has picked up a distress call we must accelerate our plan and-"

"I don't care about some nobody that got too close to the island. The native wildlife will take care of him. The plan will continue as scheduled" Dodgson said.

"Yes Sir..." The soldier said with a salute and walked out without another word.

**0 0 0**

**Authors Note: FINALLY I FINNISHED A CHAPTER OF SOMETHING! Next up is my AVP STORY! Anyway please Review and I will see some of you in my AVP story later xD I'm so glad I'm through my writers block!**


End file.
